


Last Day At Work

by T2Boy2



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Iced Honey, Smut, drunken on honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Maren gets a visit in her office.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Last Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andreu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreu/gifts).



> Hi Andreu, here is a little gift for you because I know you have a rough week so please enjoy these dorks at their finest!

Maren was exhausted. More than she had ever been in her life.

This job was draining her and how could it not?

Pushing papers back in forth without sense or real meaning for her or anyone for that matter!  
It felt like feeding a soulless monster that was never satisfied, only carving more and more to feast on, including Maren’s sanity.

She could barely wait until she could leave this hell hole behind and…..

Suddenly the door of her office opened and before she could lift her gaze from her sheer endless workload and tell whoever had dared to disturb her in her misery could fuck of now, the door closed again, the click of the lock ringing unnatural loud in Maren’s ears.

Being at work always made her incredibly slow so she could only throw one look at her fiancé before a hot mouth covered hers, kissing her so deeply that grasping a clear thought was no option anymore, a slender yet strong body pressing her back into her chair, clever hands already working on the buttons of her shirt.  
The smell, the feeling of her beloved close to her were like the first raindrops after a long drought but as Elsa’s hands seemed not satisfied with opening her shirt and reached for her belt, Maren broke out of her haze, grabbing Elsa’s wrist’s tender, stopping her from going further.

“What are you doing?” Maren managed to choke out, suddenly remembering very clearly where they were.

“Just making your workday a little brighter.” Elsa said simply, raising one eyebrow at her, smiling in a way that colored Maren’ cheeks red.

“But Elsa…I….we can’t …” she stumbled over her words, the consequences that would follow when they were caught putting a damper on the burning heat that grew between Maren’s legs.

Elsa leaned back a little, a sly smile now adding itself to the raised eyebrow, and Maren had to swallow thickly, her throat suddenly very dry.

“I can leave if you want me to. Just say the word.” the beautiful lips of her fiancé spoke to her and the tone of her voice told Maren that Elsa already knew her answer.

How could she deny this woman anything?

So she allowed Elsa to pull her on her feet, flowed her silent order to lean against the desk, her breath hitching in her throat as Elsa quickly got rid of her shoes, pants and underwear and as Elsa's lips touched her center, the smoldering fire in her loins flared up, hot sparks shoot through her whole body, her eyes shut tightly, one hand holding onto soft blond hair.

Maren could not help but smile smugly as she remembered how nervous Elsa had been the first time they had made love, given how inexperienced she had been but now, four years of constant practice later and thanks to Maren’s teachings, her fiancé’s clever tongue reduced her to a whimpering mess in minutes and she was barely able to catch herself as her legs gave out under her and she sunk to the ground.  
Elsa only paused so she could make sure Maren lay comfortable on the office floor and Maren used the short pause to ask in a hoarse voice: “Spirts, what has gotten into you?”

Blue eyes met her own and the look in them alone was nearly enough to make Maren lose it.

“You.” Elsa said simply before resuming her position between Maren’s legs, pushing her tongue as deep into her as it would go and Maren had to press one of her hands on her mouth to keep quiet while the other gripped Elsa’s hair again, already feeling her edge approaching and with one last lick of Elsa’s hot tongue, angry white sparks filled her vision, her back arched upwards and she pressed her hand stronger on her mouth.  
Wave after wave crashed over her and as it finally she welcomed Elsa’s kiss eagerly, enjoying the weight of her lover on top of her

It was bliss, it was perfect, it was like heaven even on the plain floor of her hated office and they would have laid there longer if had not been for the loud screeching of Maren’s boss outside her office and the loud knocking on her door.

The way home had been mostly silent; Maren could feel the worried glances Elsa threw at her from time to time, as she drove them home.  
But Maren did not look back, just sitting next to Elsa, starring ahead, barely blinking, deep in thought holding her little box with her meager personal belongings she had in her office to being with…..no wrong – her former office.  
Her boss had fired her on the spot only a few minutes ago and Maren felt…weird….not sad… not scared of what would come next…..what did she feel?

They arrived at their home, a small apartment in bigger complex…..nothing special…..after they married they wanted to look for a house…..

Maren just got out of the car, still holding onto her box, opening the door and went inside the building, took the stairs to their apartment, opening the door like on autopilot, all the while Elsa close behind her and Maren could feel how worried blue eyes bore into the back of her head.

Bur Maren could not find in herself to say something as she put the box in the small hallway, took off her shoes, and slowly moving to the living room, letting herself fall down on the sofa, still trying to decipher this weird feeling in her chest. What was that?

Elsa did not leaf her side, sitting close to her, a shy hand finding her way on her knee and Maren heard her fiancée speak very fast, desperate to explain herself and as she turned to meet these wonderful blue eyes, she finally understood what she was feeling – relief!

“Honey, I am so sorry…it’s my fault entirely. Only because I had to be so stupid you lost your job and-“

“Don’t be.” Maren said simply, a bright smile on her face, giddy happiness suddenly filling her or zest for action, as her old teacher had called it and in her joy, she clearly confused Elsa to no end.

“What….you are not mad at me?” Elsa said.

“Mad? No, I hated this job and now I have to find something else, and why not something I love? Right? I am free Elsa!! FREE!....and I must say – seeing Weselton nearly choke on his tongue as he saw you smoothing out your dress, that made the half an hour he screamed at me so worth it!” Maren said calmly, even laughing a little but as she saw the distraught expression on Elsa’s faced she pulled the taller woman into a hug.  
“Hey, I really mean it, Elsa. I hated it there. You freed me! You were like my knight in shining armor who did not fight for my freedom, but fuc-“

“MAREN!” Elsa interrupted her, but she laughed as she tried to put a pale hand on her mouth, clearly trying to stop her from talking but Maren was stronger, managing to lift the hand a little from her mouth.

“- ked for it! Hey, let me finish! I have to write a poem, no a ballad of your noble deed, and sing it from every rooftop I can find!!” Maren said, pretending to stand up.

“Don’t you dare!” Elsa said, pulling her back on the sofa, mock anger in her voice, before something tender in these blue eyes, made the brunette stop the little play fight, suddenly very grateful that they were sitting down.

“Don’t worry. We got this.” Maren reassured Elsa again, believing in it a hundred percent herself.

“I love you.” Elsa said, and endless happiness joined the relief in her chest.

“I love you too.” Maren said back without thinking twice, knowing that with this woman at her side, she could do anything!

In mesmerizing blue eyes, Maren could see her future, her life laid out for her…..and it looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! all the best for you, friend.


End file.
